


RWBY Star Wars: Mando'a Primer

by dongyrn



Series: RWBY Star Wars [2]
Category: RWBY, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mandalorian, Mando'a, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/pseuds/dongyrn
Summary: As a companion to my RWBY: Star Wars series (which begins the adventure with Prophecy), this guide will define some of the more commonly-used words that the Mandalorians in the stories will use.





	RWBY Star Wars: Mando'a Primer

**RWBY Star Wars: _Mando'a_ Primer**

 

  * **Su cuy'gar** [Soo COO-ee-gar] - Hello,  lit. "You're still alive." (Also: **Su'cuy** [Soo-COO-ee] - Hi)
  * **Ret'urcye mhi** [ray-TOOR-shay-MEE] - Goodbye - lit. "Maybe we'll meet again" (Also: **Ret'!** [rayt] - Bye! See you!)
  * **K'oyacyi!** [Koy-AH-shee!] -  1. "Cheers!" 2. Can also mean: "Hang in there" or  3. "Come back safely." Literally, a command; "Stay alive!"
  * **Kandosii!** [Kan-DOH-see] - Nice one! Wicked! Well done! Ruthless!
  * **K'uur!** [Koor] - Hush! Shut it! Shut up!
  * **Nar'sheb** [NAR-sheb] - Contemptuous comment - like "shove it" but much stronger ("fuck off" essentially).
  * **Vor entye** [vor-ENT-yay] - Thank you (lit. "I accept a debt") (Also: **Vor'e!** [VOHR-ay] - Thanks!)
  * **Ba'gedet'ye!** [BAH-geh-DET-yeh] - You're welcome! (Also: **Olarom!** \- Welcome!)
  * **Udesiir** \- Relax/Take it easy/Calm down/Find respite
  * **ad'ika** (pl. adike, not adi'kase) [ah-DEE-kah] - little one, son, daughter, of any age - also used informally to adults much like "lads" or "guys"
  * **ade** [AH-day] - children, sons, daughters
  * **buir** [boo-EER] - father, mother
  * **vod** [vohd] - brother, sister, mate (ner vod = my brother)
  * **cyar'ika** [shar-EE-kah] - darling, sweetheart
  * **riduur** \- spouse/partner/girlfriend/boyfriend
  * **copikla** \- cute
  * **copyc** \- attractive
  * **mesh'la** \- beautiful
  * **kar'taylir darasuum** \- love / strong attraction
  * **Troch** \- Certainly
  * **Gedet'ye** \- Please
  * **N'eparavu takisit** \- Sorry (I eat my insult)
  * **Ni ceta** \- Sorry (I kneel) [groveling]
  * **Elek** \- Yes ( **Lek** \- Yeah)
  * **Nayc** \- No
  * **aruetii** [ah-roo-AY-tee]. pl. aruetiise [ah-roo-ay-TEE-say] - traitor, foreigner, outsider
  * **di'kut** [DEE-koot] - idiot, useless individual, waste of space (lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on)
  * **shab** [shahb] - fuck (impolite)
  * **shabla** [SHAH-bla] - fucked up (impolite)
  * **shabuir** [SHAH-boo-EER] - motherfucker (impolite, obviously)
  * **shebs** [shebs] - backside, rear, buttocks (also rear of building etc) - "Move your  _shebs!_ "
  * **osik** [OH-sik] - dung, sh*t (impolite)
  * **haar'chak** [har-chak]  - dammit
  * **Hu'tuun** [hoo-TOON) n.  Coward (worst possible insult)
  * **utreekov** [oo-TREE-kov] - fool, idiot (lit. emptyhead)
  * **Aliit ori'shya tal'din** [Ah-LEET-or-EESH-yah-tal-DEEN] - Family is more than blood. (Saying.)
  * **ba'slan** **shev'la** [BAH-slahn SHAYV-lah] - Mando tactic of strategic disappearance, vanishing to regroup and pop up again when least expected (lit. to leave silently)
  * **aru'e** [ah-ROO-ay] - enemy (noun)
  * **aru'ela** [AH-roo-AY-la] - hostile, enemy (adj)



Bonus Lesson: In  _Mando'a_ a word is made plural by the addition of an "e", as in,  _aruetiie_.


End file.
